A door opens or closes an opening provided on the side or the rear of a vehicle. Conventionally, to protect at least a part of a planar member formed at the circumference of the door and a pillar, a door trim for a vehicle including a cover made of resin or rubber is attached to the planar member in a manner to cover the planar member. For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-72395.
In the door trim for a vehicle of JP No. 11-72395A, the cover is attached to a door, and core metal that serves as a reinforcing member is embedded in the cover. The core metal extends in the longitudinal direction of the distal end of the door to reinforce the holding force of the door.
In the door trim for a vehicle, the cover is produced by extrusion molding. During the extrusion molding, the core metal is embedded in the cover by insert molding. Thus, operation in the manufacturing process such as positioning of the core metal during the molding is cumbersome. Development of a door trim for a vehicle that is easy to manufacture has been desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a door trim for a vehicle that is easy to manufacture.